


Reacquaintance

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Thoughts from Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher about serving together on the brand new Enterprise-D.





	Reacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x01 Encounter at Farpoint.
> 
> Having recently discovered the amazing world of Star Trek: TNG, I decided to write a little about Jean-Luc and Beverly during each episode of season 1.

Picard was looking over the crew applications from Starfleet in his quarters. In particular, he was interested in the one from Beverly Crusher, his new Chief Medical Officer. He looked over the files and found that what Doctor Crusher had said earlier that day was true: she had asked for this assignment.

_But why_, thought the captain. 

He certainly wasn’t proud of the way he had treated the doctor after her husband died under his command. They had been good friends when Jack Crusher was alive, but Picard hadn’t talked to Doctor Crusher in almost ten years until she had stepped onto his Bridge. All because of the immense guilt Picard felt over Jack’s death and the feelings he could never admit to having for her.

Picard remembered earlier that he had mentioned that he hoped that he and Doctor Crusher would become friends. While in truth, he wanted much more than friendship, he had missed her so much that if being friends was all they’d ever be, he’d take it. He was just happy to have her back in his life.

_Oh Beverly_, the captain thought, looking at the picture on Doctor Crusher’s file, _this will be an interesting adventure_.

\---

Most people in Starfleet thought it was strange how Beverly Crusher had chosen to serve on a ship run by the man who had been responsible for her husband’s death. But Beverly had never blamed Picard for what happened on the _Stargazer_. She knew that as a captain, certain choices must be made. In their line of work, death could come at any time. It was something she had made peace with long ago. However, it was apparent upon her arrival to the ship that Picard had not. When she arrived on the Bridge with Wesley, he had looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

In truth, she had every reason to hate the man, particularly after he had cut off contact for almost ten years, but she found that she couldn’t. When she thought of Captain Picard, she thought of the man she’d been friends with before Jack had died. They had been close, and she took this assignment, hoping to regain that relationship with him. 

Beverly crawled into bed and looked at the holophoto on her nightstand. It was one of her favourites. It was the four close friends at her wedding: Jack and her of course, their friend Walker Keel and a certain captain who she’d now be serving with.

_Jean-Luc_, she thought, smiling at the photo of the captain in his younger days, _it’s so good to be here with you again_.


End file.
